Deadly Legacy
Deadly Legacy is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-second case of the game and the thirty-sixth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ivywood Hills, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot was found dead on the set of Legacy, her unfinished film.]] Amy Young arrived at the police station, saying she felt good when solving murders. The player wanted to visit another film set, as they thought there was a hidden pattern with the the previous four murders in Ivywood Hills. Amy suggested taking a tour of the set of Legacy—an epic film by leading female director Margaret Hatchman that was currently in production, with its plot revolving around gladiators in ancient Rome. Amy and the player entered the set, only to find Margaret tied down and viciously killed on a pillar of stone. There ensued a murder investigation. During their investigation, Amy and the player visited a nail salon where the victim was a regular, and a symphony, where they encountered the lion which was used to kill Margaret. Amy and the player also called in private detective Eduardo Ramirez to determine which of their suspects used bath salts. He dressed as a lion to finish the task. With the help of Ramirez, Amy and the player eventually incriminated an actor named Tobias Frankenberger as the killer. Tobias was enraged when a storyboard revealed that he was the first to die, as Margaret promised him a prominent role in the film. One day in the set, Tobias throttled Margaret with a shield, tied her to a stone pillar, and used his golden brooch to pick the lock of the lion's cage. The lion broke out and killed Margaret. Tobias then ran to the symphony room, and fled from the lion using the emergency exit. Prior to the murder, Tobias had also written a death threat to Margaret in Latin, but it only tipped the odds to Amy and the player as they shipped the actor to trial. In court, Judge Dante knew Tobias played a couple of grumpy elder roles, and so hailed him as a "grandpa of the silver screen". The actor replied that he wanted to be known as a star in his own right. Furthermore, Tobias admitted that he could not land any major roles in his career lately. He had hoped his role in Legacy would be something big. He believed that he had the right to be remembered as a star, for his work in the silver screen was a legacy to remember. Judge Dante issued a 20-year jail sentence to Tobias for pre-meditated homicide. pointing a gun at Russell Crane's head.]] In the aftermath of Tobias's indictment, Russell Crane was reportedly missing. Frank Knight angered Amy after he jokingly teased her about her feelings with Russell. Hannah Choi knew that Russell went to investigate the Colosseum set of Legacy, so Amy and the player rushed to the scene. They found Russell held hostage by lion tamer and Utopian, Brad Belinsky, who threatened to kill Russell unless the police allowed him and Russell to enter the symphony room. Amy noticed that Brad was brainwashed by the Utopians to kill Russell. Russell pleaded with Brad to release him so that Amy and the player could escort the lion tamer to the symphony room themselves. Russell was attacked by Brad during his investigation, but remained unscathed after his rescue. Afterwards, Amy and the player investigated the symphony room to continue Russell's work. The player found a locked briefcase, where there was a paper containing a brainwashing plan using ELFs (e'xtremely '''l'ow 'f'requencies). Neither of the two understood why the Utopians would use ELFs, so they gave the evidence to Russell for examination. was under arrest for her involvement in the Utopians' brainwashing scheme.]] Russell found out that the fine-tuned ELFs would come from the television antenna and brainwash the people watching. He also suggested that human brains could be wiped clean and re-programmed with those frequencies. ELFs are waves that cannot be heard, but can be felt. The plan was patented by the Utopians so that they could brainwash people with a certain movie, that would be aired during the upcoming Ivywood Film Awards ceremony. Since a music composer named Hannah Simmer was the Utopian with perfect hearing, she was liable for much of the brainwashing scheme with a single document alone. Amy and the player arrested Hannah for the kidnapping of Russell and for the brainwashing conspiracy with the Utopians. The music composer knew that her leader pleaded with her not to fight, so she warned the police that the Utopians perfected the brainwashing process, and would fullfill the prophecy soon. After the arrest, Russell could not help but worry about the Ivywood Awards, fearing for the lives of those who would be watching the Awards ceremony on live TV. He knew that the only way to stop the brainwashing for good would be to bring forth the Utopian leader to justice before all. Summary Victim *'''Margaret Hatchman (tied down and viciously killed) Murder Weapon *'Lion' Killer *'Tobias Frankenberger' Suspects C92TJohnson.png|Tamra Johnson C92PHatchman.png|Phillip Hatchman C92TFrankenberger.png|Tobias Frankenberger C92HSimmer.png|Hannah Simmer C92BBelinsky.png|Brad Belinsky Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer uses bath salts. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a golden brooch. Crime Scenes C92ColosseumA.png|Colosseum Set C92ColosseumB.png|Set Entrance C92NailSalonA.png|Nail Salon C92NailSalonB.png|Manicure Chair C92SymphonyRoomA.png|Symphony Room C92SymphonyRoomB.png|String Section Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Colosseum Set. (Clues: Props Box, Roman Painting, Stone Tablet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Margaret Hatchman) *Examine Props Box. (Result: Appointment Card; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Nail Salon) *Investigate Nail Salon. (Prerequisite: Appointment Card found; Clues: Faded Appointment Book, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Appointment Book. (Result: Appointment Details; New Suspect: Tamra Johnson) *Talk to Tamra Johnson about her appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Appointment Details unraveled) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Phillip Hatchman) *Talk to Phillip Hatchman about his late wife. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Roman Painting. (New Suspect: Tobias Frankenberger) *Ask Tobias Frankenberger about his involvement in the victim's movie. (Prerequisite: Tobias identified on Roman Painting) *Examine Stone Tablet. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Latin) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Symphony Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Bloody Shield Handle, Faded Sheet, Lion) *Examine Shield Handle. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bath salts) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Music Sheet; New Suspect: Hannah Simmer) *Talk to Hannah Simmer about composing music for the victim's film. (Prerequisite: Music Sheet unraveled; Profile updated: Hannah drinks wine and knows Latin) *Analyze Lion. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Lion; New Suspect: Brad Belinsky) *Talk to Brad Belinsky about his lion killing the victim. (Prerequisite: Lion analyzed; Profile updated: Brad drinks wine; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Manicure Chair) *Investigate Manicure Chair. (Prerequisite: Brad interrogated; Clues: Salon Basket, Faded Storyboard) *Examine Salon Basket. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Movie Premiere Ticket) *Question Tamra Johnson about her invitation to the victim's premiere. (Prerequisite: Movie Premiere Ticket restored; Profile updated: Tamra drinks wine) *Examine Faded Storyboard. (Result: Scene 1) *Question Tobias Frankenberger about his angry message on the storyboard. (Prerequisite: Scene 1 unraveled; Profile updated: Tobias drinks wine and knows Latin) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Phillip Hatchman about his fight with his wife. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Phillip drinks wine and knows Latin) *Investigate String Section. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Trash Can, Broken Toy) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pan Pipes) *Examine Pan Pipes. (Result: Threatening Message) *Talk to Hannah Simmer about her angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message revealed) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Doll) *Analyze Doll. (09:00:00) *Ask Brad Belinsky why his lion has a chew toy resembling the victim. (Prerequisite: Doll analyzed; Profile updated: Brad knows Latin) *Profiles updated: Hannah uses bath salts, Tobias uses bath salts, Phillip uses bath salts (All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Set Entrance. (Clues: Movie Equipment Box, Chisel) *Examine Movie Equipment Box. (Result: Padlock) *Analyze Padlock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden brooch) *Examine Chisel. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 6. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 6 *Investigate Nail Salon. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Give the photo back to Phillip. (Prerequisite: Family Photo restored; Reward: MALE Gladiator Armor, FEMALE Roman Dress) *Investigate Colosseum Set. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clue: Stone Pile) *Examine Stone Pile. (Result: Russell's Glasses) *Examine Russell's Glasses. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00) *Intercept Brad and save Russell. (Prerequisite: Hairs analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Symphony Room. (Prerequisite: Brad interrogated; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Plan) *Analyze Plan. (06:00:00) *Arrest Hannah Simmer. (Prerequisite: Plan analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The concept of Margaret's film Legacy was most likely inspired by the 2000 American-British epic historical drama film Gladiator, given that the two have a similar setting and plot. *This is the only case of Pacific Bay in which neither the victim nor the suspects make an appearance before or after the case. **This is one of only four such cases in the game thus far, the other three being Death by Crucifixion (Case #7 of Grimsborough), Shadow Nation (Case #45 of World Edition), and Lifeless in Seattle (Case #51 of World Edition). *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a lion). *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested based on the canon of the case. *This case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities per Pretty Simple. *In the "Symphony Room" crime scene, you can spot a portrait of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, a prolific and influential composer of the Classical era. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills